


Il Romanticismo secondo Sherlock Holmes

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sentimental, Surprises
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: Una domenica mattina. I pensieri di John e lo strano romanticismo di Sherlock. (Post S4). Johnlock.Dal testo:..."Non accadde niente di speciale in realtà. Si voltarono nello stesso istante e incrociarono i loro sguardi. A distanza di due anni, John non sa ancora spiegare esattamente cosa successe tra loro, sa soltanto che, quella sera, si guardarono come se si vedessero per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. E fu straordinario."...





	Il Romanticismo secondo Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAbominableWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 _Non si ricordano i giorni, si ricordano gli attimi._  
_(Cesare Pavese)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

John Watson è sempre stato un uomo abitudinario. È un soldato e, come tale, necessita di un campo di battaglia. Ha bisogno di sentirsi come in guerra, sul filo del rasoio, ad un passo tra la vita e la morte. Brama l’adrenalina, quella straordinaria sensazione che si irradia nel suo corpo e lo fa sentire vivo; la desidera, ne è dipendente. Eppure, tra le mille sfaccettature del suo carattere, John Watson è un uomo abitudinario. Così come in guerra, tra una battaglia e l’altra, necessita di momenti di assoluta calma in cui poter recuperare le forze e trovare finalmente un po’ di ristoro. Casa e famiglia. Sono questi i due elementi che gli permettono di ritrovare la sua tranquillità interiore. Dedicarsi all’uomo che ama e a sua figlia. Trascorrere una giornata a ritmo sostenuto, seguendo l’andamento cadenzato delle sue confortanti abitudini.

Ecco perché, quella domenica mattina, John si trovava in cucina intento a preparare una ricca colazione, fischiettando un allegro motivetto che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa da quando aveva messo piede fuori dal letto. Aveva controllato Rosie e dormiva ancora profondamente. Così come Sherlock, a cui aveva regalato un dolce bacio sulla fronte, prima di sgattaiolare silenziosamente fuori dalla loro camera ed iniziare a dilettarsi tra i fornelli. Erano ormai trascorsi due anni da quando si era trasferito nuovamente a Baker Street. Ed erano due anni che manteneva fede a quelle sane abitudini domenicali – casi permettendo, ovviamente.

Non era stato facile per John ritornare a vivere con Sherlock. Entrambi avevano sofferto, anche troppo. Si erano feriti nei modi più crudeli possibili. Reduci di una guerra che li aveva distrutti profondamente nel corpo e nell’anima, si erano ritrovati a dover raccogliere i pezzi di ciò che rimaneva dei loro cuori. No, non era stato facile per John ritrovare quella naturale sintonia che, anni addietro, aveva con il suo amico e coinquilino. C’era stato un periodo, nei primi mesi, in cui aveva persino pensato che forse, ritornare a Baker Street, non era stata una così grande idea. Sherlock era distante i primi tempi, freddo come mai lo era stato nei suoi confronti. E nonostante tentasse di mascherare il suo disagio, nonostante i finti sorrisi e le loro chiacchierate sui casi da risolvere, John sentiva che qualcosa, nel loro rapporto, si era rotto in modo irreparabile.

E invece, quattro mesi dopo il suo ritorno al 221B, le cose inaspettatamente cambiarono. Accadde una domenica, lo ricorda bene John, - forse è anche per questo che ha iniziato a prediligere questo particolare giorno della settimana – accadde qualcosa che sbloccò definitivamente quella situazione. Erano appena rientrati dopo l’estenuante inseguimento di un pericoloso criminale. Erano sfiniti, ma soddisfatti del lavoro svolto. L’adrenalina, ancora in circolo nei loro organismi, li rendeva frenetici e particolarmente di buon umore. Non accadde niente di speciale in realtà. Si voltarono nello stesso istante e incrociarono i loro sguardi. A distanza di due anni, John non sa ancora spiegare esattamente cosa successe tra loro, sa soltanto che, quella sera, si guardarono come se si vedessero per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. E fu straordinario. John non fece neanche in tempo a realizzare la situazione che già Sherlock lo aveva sbattuto violentemente contro la porta di casa e lo stava baciando e toccando con foga. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi. Ne fu felice e, per la prima volta da quando era tornato a Baker Street, si sentì pienamente completo.

 

 

 

Finito di preparare la colazione, John si era recato nella camera di Sherlock che, ormai da due anni, era diventata la _loro_ camera. Aveva un programma ben preciso per quella domenica. Il giorno prima avevano chiuso un interessante caso, che li aveva tenuti impegnati per settimane. La battaglia era stata vinta e il soldato Watson desiderava finalmente un po' di riposo. Aveva già organizzato tutto per quella giornata. Avrebbe preparato la colazione – e questo punto era già stato cancellato – avrebbe svegliato Sherlock e avrebbe fatto l’amore con lui. Una o anche due volte. Poi colazione a letto e, per rendere la giornata perfetta, una bella scampagnata fuori città. Desiderava respirare l’aria di campagna, fare un rilassante pic-nic e, tempo permettendo, magari una bella passeggiata. Sherlock avrebbe detestato tutto questo, ma avrebbe saputo come convincerlo. Alla prima avvisaglia di eccessiva noia, lo avrebbe spinto contro il tronco di un albero e lo avrebbe baciato in modo da poter zittire tutte le sue eventuali lamentele. Si, John ne era sicuro. Quella sarebbe stata una domenica perfetta.

Peccato che vivere con Sherlock Holmes voleva dire non dare niente per scontato. Alla vista del detective già in piedi intento a vestirsi velocemente, John era rimasto particolarmente spiazzato. Ed ecco che il suo programma andava a farsi benedire.

“John, sbrigati, avvisa la signora Hudson. Mi ha chiamato Lestrade, ha bisogno di noi per un omicidio” aveva esclamato Sherlock con entusiasmo.

“Sherlock, è domenica. Avevo in programma…” aveva provato a ribattere John, ma era stato prontamente zittito.

“Avanti John! Non abbiamo tempo da perdere”. Detto questo, il detective si era precipitato in salotto, lasciando il compagno immobile con un’espressione da ebete stampata in faccia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ecco perché, fermo e perplesso nel bel mezzo del Richmond Park, John non sa spiegare con esattezza cosa diamine sia successo. Come si è ritrovato dal canticchiare allegramente per casa, all’osservare il cadavere di un uomo brutalmente accoltellato? C’è solo una risposta a questa domanda. Solo un nome, che giustifica le assurde stranezze della sua vita. Sherlock Holmes. L’uomo che gli ha salvato e sconvolto la vita, l’uomo che ama. Lo stesso uomo che ora sta correndo freneticamente da una parte all’altra, sbraitando con enfasi verso Anderson e gli altri uomini di Scotland Yard.

“John!”. È proprio la voce di Sherlock che poco dopo lo fa ridestare, provocandogli un lieve sussulto. “Che stai facendo lì impalato?”.

“Oh, sì. Scusa. Dimmi”.

“Stai bene?”.

“Si, si. Sto bene” mente John con un sorriso tirato. No, non sta bene. Non sta per niente bene. Il programma di passare una giornata romantica e rilassante è andato in fumo. È nervoso, frustrato e anche affamato, visto che la prelibata colazione, che aveva preparato con tanta cura, è rimasta intatta sul tavolo della cucina del 221B. Come può stare bene? Sherlock lo sta osservando con uno sguardo serio e John lo sa, sa che sta leggendo tutto questo dalla sua espressione. Non si premura neanche di fingere. Perché dovrebbe farlo? Vuole che il suo compagno lo legga, vuole che capisca esattamente tutto ciò che sta provando.

“Potresti portare questo biglietto a Lestrade?” chiede Sherlock, porgendogli un pezzo di carta. Ciò che colpisce John all’istante è il radicale cambio di tono. Non glielo sta ordinando in modo sgarbato, com’è sua abitudine fare in certe occasioni. No, glielo sta chiedendo con dolcezza, quasi come se temesse un suo rifiuto o addirittura una sua scenata. E forse è proprio questo dettaglio a convincere John ad afferrare il biglietto tra le sue mani e a dirigersi spedito, in un rigoroso silenzio, verso l’ispettore di Scotland Yard.

Qualche minuto più tardi, quando John ritorna nei pressi del cadavere, trova Sherlock in piedi con l’espressione del viso completamente mutata rispetto ad un attimo prima. Le mani nelle tasche del suo amato cappotto, lo sguardo altezzoso ed un furbo sorriso che completa perfettamente la sua immagine da strafottente.  
“Oh, sei tornato!” sbotta con fare teatrale. “Sono davvero curioso di sapere cosa ne pensi” aggiunge, indicando il corpo della vittima con un cenno del capo.

 _“Ecco che ci risiamo!”_ pensa John con sconforto. Sa bene dove vuole andare a parare Sherlock. Conosce quello sguardo di sfida e sa esattamente cosa si aspetta che faccia. Il problema è che odia questa sorta di gioco. Detesta la sensazione di inadeguatezza che lo affligge ogni dannata volta. Perché è così che si sente. Inadeguato. John ci prova ad osservare, imitando alla perfezione il modo di fare di Sherlock. Si impegna e si sforza per cercare di focalizzare la sua attenzione sui dettagli, in modo da poter risalire ad importanti informazioni sulla vittima. Eppure, quando arriva il momento di esporre le sue deduzioni, proprio quando è convinto che questa volta sia finalmente riuscito a fare centro e a lasciarlo a bocca aperta, ecco che Sherlock se ne esce con una delle sue frasi da genio spavaldo – _“tu guardi ma non osservi, John” –_ e comincia il suo infinito e brillante monologo, portando alla luce la soluzione del caso. John lo ama, lo ama infinitamente, ma in questi momenti lo prenderebbe volentieri a pugni su quel bel faccino che si ritrova.  
“Sherlock, per favore, non questa volta. Illustra le tue brillanti deduzioni e risolvi il caso, così possiamo tornarcene a casa”.

Sherlock è spiazzato. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere. “John” dice soltanto con un tono incerto. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, però, sospira pesantemente e sorride, ammorbidendo la sua postura. “Vorrei solo un tuo parere. Ti prego” aggiunge dolcemente.

C’è riuscito di nuovo, John non riesce a crederci. Perché questo è uno dei tanti talenti di Sherlock Holmes. Gli basta uno sguardo o una parola pronunciata in un certo modo e riesce a fagli fare tutto ciò che vuole. E la rabbia di un attimo fa? Completamente dissolta. “Va bene” risponde, inginocchiandosi vicino al cadavere.

John inizia ad osservare il corpo della vittima con minuzia, sotto lo sguardo attento di Sherlock. Nove coltellate all’addome e due al fianco destro. C’è stata una colluttazione con il suo assassino, è facilmente deducibile dallo stato della sua camicia e dai graffi sulle sue mani e sul collo. Tasta i vestiti, infila le mani nelle tasche del pantalone alla ricerca di qualche indizio, ma non trova niente. All’improvviso però, con la coda dell’occhio, lo nota. C’è un lieve rigonfiamento sul lato sinistro della giacca. Sorride con orgoglio, sa di aver trovato qualcosa e spera davvero che si tratti di qualcosa di importante. Infila abilmente la mano all’interno della giacca e tira fuori una piccola scatolina di velluto blu. Un pensiero si fa spazio nella sua mente e gli provoca una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. “È una fede in oro bianco!” esclama, mentre osserva incredulo il prezioso, quanto meraviglioso, oggetto che si ritrova tra le mani. “Potrebbe essere rilevante, Sherlock. Quest’uomo aveva intenzione di chiedere a qualcuno di sposarlo” aggiunge, alzando finalmente lo sguardo. Sherlock lo sta osservando con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra. Sta ridendo di lui? No, non è quel genere di espressione. Sembra nervoso, ma niente di ciò che sta accadendo in quel momento può giustificare una tale irrequietezza. Ma la cosa che colpisce maggiormente John, trasmettendogli un’improvvisa inquietudine, è il suo silenzio. No, questo non è decisamente da lui. “Sherlock?” lo chiama con apprensione.

Sherlock continua a non dire niente. Si sta mordicchiando nervosamente il labbro inferiore e intanto continua a guardarlo fisso negli occhi. Sembra quasi che stia aspettando una risposta ad una qualche domanda.

“Sherlock…” sussurra John con un filo di voce. Nella sua mente inizia a materializzarsi un dubbio, un assurdo pensiero. Sposta lo sguardo su quel cerchio d’oro brillante che giace ancora nella scatolina tra le sue mani. Lo afferra con la mano destra, improvvisamente tremolante, e lo sfila dal suo appoggio. _“Può davvero essere che…”_. John non fa in tempo a finire quel pensiero che le lettere incise all’interno della fede lo fanno sussultare. Compongono una parola, un nome. Sherlock. Legge l’incisione più volte incredulo, poi scatta in piedi con un gesto secco. Apre la bocca. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non ci riesce. Ha la gola incredibilmente secca, si sente soffocare. Dov’è finita tutta l’aria?

E allora che Sherlock toglie le mani dalle tasche, mettendo in mostra la sua mano sinistra. Una fede identica, brillante, risalta su suo snello anulare. “Sul mio c’è scritto _John_ , ovviamente” afferma con calma.

John si sente stordito. “Sherlock, tu mi stai davvero chiedendo…” mormora con la voce quasi stridula.

“Ottima deduzione, John”.

“Cioè, tu mi stai chiedendo… di sposarti?”.

Sherlock sospira, iniziando a ridacchiare. “Esattamente” enuncia con fierezza.

“H-hai organizzato tutto questo per…” balbetta John, indicando il cadavere con un cenno della mano. Come ha fatto ad essere così cieco? Come ha fatto a non capirlo prima? Eppure la scena del crimine sembra reale. La zona è stata accuratamente delimitata, c’è Lestrade, la polizia scientifica, ed ora che ci fa caso, in lontananza, riesce anche a intravedere un paio di giornalisti che provano a scattare alcune foto di nascosto. No, ne è sicuro. La scena del crimine è reale, non si tratta di una messa in scena.

“Giusto per precisare. Non l’ho ucciso io” enuncia Sherlock, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

E John ride. Ride come non faceva da molto tempo. Ride di gusto, sonoramente, così tanto che, poco dopo, è costretto a piegare leggermente il busto in avanti e a poggiarsi con le mani sulle ginocchia per tentare di restare in piedi. “Sei incredibile!” esclama tra le risate. Lo pensa davvero, lo ha sempre pensato. Quello che ha di fronte è un uomo incredibile. Un uomo folle, assolutamente fuori da ogni schema. E John lo ama. Dio, se lo ama!

“Ieri ho preso accordi con Lestrade. Avevo intenzione di farlo oggi, ma mi serviva l’occasione adatta” spiega Sherlock, gettando un veloce sguardo al corpo della vittima. “Gli ho chiesto di avvisarmi non appena avesse avuto un caso di omicidio tra le mani, anche mortalmente noioso e scontato, avrei accettato qualsiasi cosa” continua con una leggera smorfia. “Ed eccoci qua!”.

“In pratica hai sperato che qualcuno venisse ucciso, solo per chiedermi di sposarti?”

“Tecnicamente sì. E ti faccio notare che non mi hai ancora dato una risposta, John”.

John scuote il capo e si passa una mano sul volto. Sta ancora ridendo, ma lo fa in modo pacato adesso, è riuscito a darsi un contegno. Guarda la fede d’oro bianco che stringe ancora nella mano destra e, senza pensarci due volte, la infila sull’anulare sinistro. Poi si avvicina a Sherlock e lo fa con estrema lentezza, guardandolo fisso negli occhi con un’espressione adorante, un po' da idiota in effetti. Ma non gli importa. Non adesso. Desidera solo baciarlo, assaporare le sue labbra, la sua lingua, godere del contatto dei loro corpi così vicini, senza preoccuparsi di trovarsi in un luogo pubblico, senza preoccuparsi delle persone che li circondano. Ed è proprio questo che fa, lo bacia; e lo fa lì, in quel parco, su una scena del crimine, accanto ad un cadavere, circondati da agenti di polizia.

Perché sì, Sherlock è decisamente una persona fuori dal comune. E, come tale, ha una concezione di “romanticismo” che va ben oltre i parametri della gente comune. Ma è per questo che lo ama, per la sua unicità. Ed è per questo che passerà la sua vita con lui, perché non c’è nient’altro al mondo che John desidererebbe. Ed ora vorrebbe spogliarlo e fare l’amore con lui, vorrebbe toccarlo e perdersi nell’inebriante piacere dei sensi, ma non c’è fretta. No, non c’è alcuna fretta. Hanno tutto il tempo del mondo per quello e John vuole godersi quell’istante, quel preciso momento. Ci saranno molte domeniche a venire, ma quella, oh quella la ricorderà per sempre. E forse aveva ragione quella mattina a pensare che sarebbe stata una giornata perfetta, perché in un modo inaspettato, ai limiti dell’assurdo, quella è realmente la domenica perfetta, la più bella di tutta la sua vita.

 

 

  
  
  
  
_T’amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,_  
_t’amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio:_  
_così ti amo perché non so amare altrimenti_  
_che così, in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,_  
_così vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,_  
_così vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio sonno._  
_(Pablo Neruda)_  



End file.
